


In Between the Metro

by damagectrl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagectrl/pseuds/damagectrl
Summary: Marinette is a stressed free-lance designer, running up and down Paris in between meetings when she gets a break in frustration hearing a street musician on the way to the metro.  As if hoping to relax her, he has her sit and plays a song.  It isn’t until she’s on a bus home that she realizes she never got the talented guitarist’s name.Until they meet again when she’s presented as the designer for his band’s album cover.  The stress of work is relieved when Luka befriends her, giving her someone to vent her frustrations on and join her for meals.  With all the time he spends with her, Marinette can’t help but feel that maybe he sees her as someone special.Except, Luka takes care of everyone around him, not just her, and Marinette begins to second guess his intentions.  Despite the time and attention he’s given her, she’s certain that he sees her as just a friend.





	In Between the Metro

o “We’ll be sending you a rough cut of their album.  It’s still in the works, but it’ll give you insight into what the band’s about.”  

“That sounds great, Penny, thanks for getting that for me.”  Marinette gripped the phone in her hand as the cord of the headset dangled against her.  Her flats hit the cement in a near run in an effort to get across the sprawling park to the metro station.  

Normally, she would take her time strolling across the neat paths of the Trocadero, relaxing in the calm, orderly atmosphere of the park, but not today.  Today, she had back to back consultation meetings all over the city for various design projects. She wouldn’t get home until at least seven PM, if she could catch her train, and Tikki, her cat, would be starving by the time she arrived.

Part of her knew she should count herself lucky to be such a sought after designer, even if it wasn’t for what she really wanted.  Fashion was her real passion, but her skills in graphic design was what brought in jobs. 

Before she even graduated art school, she’d already designed the last three covers for Jagged Stone’s albums, including his much acclaimed final album “Penny Thoughts”, dedicated to his wife who was now his partner in their record label.  She became their go to person for album covers, particularly for up and coming young musicians and talents. 

And as much as Marinette wanted to focus on fashion, she couldn’t say no the couple whose patronage of her practically paid for her schooling.  At age 26, she was still happy to accept contracts from them.

“Is next week good for you to go over some designs?  We’re trying to get the band to come in and look at some preliminaries as they were insistent on approving the album cover.  It’s a small thing, so we’re letting them have this,” Penny said. 

“Next week will work perfectly - ow!”  Marinette winced, stumbling to a halt as she bounced on one foot.  Something small and hard was in her shoe.

“Are you all right, Marinette?” Penny asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine...ouf...I just got a rock in my shoe.”  She slipped her foot out and bent down to shake the rock out.  “I’m okay! And is later next week fine? Say Friday?”

“We have a late meeting and you can have dinner with me and Jagged,” Penny said.  “The kids haven’t seen you for a while and were asking when you were going to visit again.”

A wide smile graced Marinette’s lips, thinking about the two little children of the rocker and business woman.  She had made them clothes when they were little in accordance with Jagged’s strange tastes - lots of rock themed animal playsuits.  She loved playing with them and when the label was just starting out, would sometimes babysit.

“I’d love that!  We’ll text a solid time and place later.  I need to go or I’ll miss my train.” 

“Thank you, Marinette!  We’ll see you Friday. Get some rest!”  Penny hung up and Marinette put her foot back into her shoe.  She pulled the earbuds of the headset from her ear and shoved it into her purse as she reached the other side of the park.  

“No...”  Her heart dropped as she looked up and saw the construction sign.  The station was under construction and so no trains would be coming through.  She’d need to take one of the buses to connect to another station several stops away.  She groaned and tilted her head back. “Are you kidding me....?”

Just her luck.  Not only was she going to be late, she didn’t even have a train to be late on.  This isn’t what she needed after the chaos of meetings all across the city The fatigue of the day caught up with her and she released a heavy breath.  If she was going to be late anyway, she might as well take a small breather. 

She took note of the bus stop and the large crowd already lining up.  Not the most pleasing sight in such a situation and she didn’t feel like being stuck in the crush.  A small breather was the least she could do for herself.

Marinette turned and circled the edge of the park, making sure not to be too far from the bus stop.  

Just as she walked past some trees, she heard the faint sounds of an electric guitar.  A street musician? She turned her head towards the sound and caught sight of a small group of people crowded around the planter of a tree.  

Marinette approached, taking not of the sweet, smooth melody.  Through the legs of people, she could see an open guitar case and an amp.  As the song seemed to near the end, she noticed the bystanders reaching for their bags and pockets for a few spare Euro.  

The crowd began to disperse, with a few people stopping to put money into the open guitar case in front of him.  Marinette took the chance to get closer and peered through the group of people to get a look at the musician. 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”  There was a lanky brunette with blue tipped hair.  He wasn’t dressed like most street musicians she saw in the past; instead wearing worn sneakers and ripped jeans.  His dark shirt looked a size too big for him, but his the well-worn leather jacket seemed to fit just right. His nails were painted a dark color and they moved over the strings of the guitar as she came closer.  

He placed his fingers between the tabs and looked up, catching her blue eyes in his.  They held hers for a moment and Marinette froze a few paces away. 

Without a word, he motioned his head to the edge of the planter beside where he was seated.  “Have a seat.” 

He had a kind voice and Marinette gave him a wry smile.  Her feet were starting to hurt after running around. She made her way to the planter and took a seat by the edge. 

His fingers ran over the strings and she felt her shoulders relax.  She leaned back on her hands, closing her eyes as he played a slower melody.  A small smile on her lips appeared as she swayed her head from side to side, just a bit.  

She met some great guitarists in her time working with the Stones.  Obviously, Jagged was incredible and could shred like no one’s business, but there were only a handful of times where the thought hit her that ‘this guy’s pretty good’.  

Then she heard the variation.  Marinette opened her eyes and glanced to her side.  Another crowd had formed as the man played; his hands flying as he tapped his foot, completely lost in the music.  

This guy wasn’t just pretty good.  He was  _ great. _

She found herself watching him as he neared the end of the song.  She heard the small crowd clapping before it registered that he stopped playing.  

“Thank you.”  He gave them a warm smile as coins and a few bills were tossed into his guitar case.  As the crowd began to scatter and Marinette realized her hands were still moving, she flushed and pushed them down to her sides.   She heard a chuckle at her side and saw him lean forward and give her another friendly smile. “Did it help?”

“Help?”  She tilted her head to the side.  

“The music,” he said, running his hands against the guitar once more.  “It looked like you can use a break.” 

Wait a moment.  Was he playing for her?  She felt her heart slam against her chest and she swallowed.  

“Oh...yeah, it’s been a long day,” she said, glancing away.  “I had work and then the train’s not running through here and the bus line is....”  Marinette trailed off, staring at the line for the bus with dread. 

She heard him chuckle to himself.  “Then I hope the music relaxed you just a bit.”  

She gave him a small smile.  “It did, thank you. It was beautiful by the way.  You’re a great musician.”

His smile widened.  “Thanks.” He had really beautiful, gentle blue eyes.  

Marinette caught herself staring and jerked her head back.  She struggled to contain her blush as she let out a cough and patted her pockets.

“Ah, sorry...I don’t...I don’t have any change on me.  It’s the least I could give you.”

“No worries.  I’m doing it for the money.”  His calm, easy going voice suggested he really wasn’t doing it for money.  “Just glad to see you’ve cheered up a bit. What did you say your name was?” 

“Oh!  It’s Marinette.”

“Marinette, huh?  That’s a...” He trailed off and looked over her shoulder.  “Isn’t that the bus to the next station?”

“Huh?”  Marinette whirled around and saw the large vehicle rumbling to the bus stop where a line already formed to get on.  “Oh-no!”

“You better get going,” he said with an amused smile.  “They’ve been few and far between today.”

“It was nice meeting you!” Marinette shouted over her shoulder as she gathered her bag and raced towards the bus stop.  “Thank you for the song!” She saw him lift his hand and give her a small wave as a thoughtful smile filled his face. She felt her face heat up as she turned forward.  

Perhaps she could tell Jagged and Penny she ’discovered’ a really talented musician at the park.  Jagged was always on the lookout for talent for the label, and just to listen to in general. Would he mind if she steered him in the guitarist’s way?  

Marinette scanned her pass and boarded the bus, feeling her shoulder slump as she realized it was standing room only.  She grabbed the spot nearest to her and sighed. The bus lurched forward and she tightened her hold on the handle, just barely  keeping herself from slamming into another person at full force.

She gave the burly businessman a weak smile as she straightened up.  She supposed everyone was taking the bus today. The guitarist included.  

She stiffened.  Marinette looked out the window as they passed the park.  

She never got this name.  

She groaned and rested her head against her arm.  So much for sending Jagged his way. She didn’t even known who he was and for all she knew, that was the last time they’d meet.  

* * *

 

“That’s a shame,” Alya said as she sat across from Marinette, under the shade of some trees alongside a popular cafe.  “Was he cute?”

“What matters is that he’s talented.  He was really good, Alya. I could just tell.”  

“Mmm-hmm.”  Alya took a small sip of her afternoon coffee and gave Marinette a knowing look behind her glasses  “Answer the question, girl.” 

It was a late lunch, but Marinette kept her meal light.  She had a few more hours to go until she’d have dinner with the Stones and in between her last meeting and heading over to the Stone’s, she managed to finally get time for a quick cafe break with Alya, who was in Paris for the weekend.  

For a split second, Marinette regretted the meet up as she flushed and looked away.  

“A little...,” she said in a small voice.  “He was really nice.” 

“Oh... _ nice _ .”  

Marinette wanted to bury her face in her hands.  Alya, her long time best friend, knew she was weak to kind people.  That was a surefire way to get on her good side. 

“He played me a song.”

“Girl, he  _ played you a song _ ?” Alya leaned forward.  “Did he ask for payment?”

“No, he said he wasn’t doing it for the money and hoped he cheered me up.”  Even saying it made her feel embarrassed all over again. Of course that sounded like a pick up line now that she thought about it.

Alya shook her head.  “And you totally didn’t get his name?” 

“I was trying to catch a bus.”

“Have you at least gone back to see if he’s still playing there?” 

If her entire body heated up and Alya chuckled at the red tint reaching all the way to the tips of her ears.  “I...why would I go back? I’m so busy. When when I have the chance to walk around the entire Trocadero looking for him?” 

She  _ may  _ have volunteered to walk Trixx, her neighbor Mr. Fuu’s energetic dog.  Last Sunday, she  _ may _ have taken Trixx out of their way to the Trocadero.  She  _ may _ have walked around until Trixx got tired.  

Did it have anything to do with searching for the guitarist?  Maybe. 

“So you haven’t found him.”  

“I haven’t found him.” 

Alya held back a muffled snort of laughter.  “Marinette, how do you always manage to do this?  Everytime you meet a nice guy, you run off and completely forget about any possibilities until it’s too late.”

“Ugh, I know.  I know,” Marinette sighed. 

“Well....”  Alya’s voice was placating.  “Considering how busy you are these days, maybe it’s for the best.”

“I guess so....”

“You still have one more meeting today don’t you?” 

“Yeah, at the Stone’s,” Marinette said.  “They’re treating me to dinner since the kids want to see me.”

“Nice.  Is this about the album cover?”

“Yeah, I’ve been listening to the album snippets Penny sent.  They’re really good. I wasn’t sure what to expect with a band called Kitty Section, but I’m really liking it.”  

Alya’s eyes seemed to twinkle with interest.  “If they’re that good, get me an interview.” 

Marinette giggled.  “I’ll see what I can do.”

A small beeping sound went off and Alya reached for her phone.  “I should get going. Nino and I are having dinner with his family and I need to pick up something.”

“I should head out, too.  I wanted to drop by my parents’ and pick up some macarons before I head over.”  Marinette left some money on the table top. 

She walked with Alya to the nearest metro station, where they split up to go in opposite directions.  When she reached her parents’ bakery, she bought a box of macarons, plus a few baked goods. Despite the amount of time she gave herself to get the Stones’ office,  she arrived right on time. It was a good thing she didn’t try to swing by the Trocadero again - to relax, of course. No other reason.

While relatively young, the fledgling label was going strong, already attracting interests from both new and existing talent looking to change their labels once their current contracts ended.  Jagged and Penny didn’t mean to, but they had already lured over two talents from Bob Ross, Jagged’s old label. 

Having been more on the artist side of business, Jagged wanted to treat the artists fairly, not simply as money making machines to be exploited.  Penny was able to make that happen. While Jagged dealt with the artists as artists, Penny focused on business and it was an excellent match up.

Their office wasn’t far from the fancy penthouse where they were raising their two children.  It was on the seventh floor of one of the skyscrapers, and a very sleek and modern design with a recording booth, some meeting rooms, and actual offices.  

Marinette stepped out of the elevator right in front of the glass door leading to the office marked with a logo of the label.  She walked in and the receptionist perked up and welcomed her. 

“They’re in meeting room two just finishing up some paperwork,” the young man told her.  “They said to wait in meeting room one. Can I get you a coffee or anything to drink Miss Dupain-Cheng?” 

Marinette stopped in front of his lobby desk and placed a small pink box on top.  “I’m fine. Here’s some pastries for the team. Can you put it in the break room?”  
The receptionist’s face lit up.  Pastries from the best bakery in Paris was always a welcomed treat for the staff.  “Thank you, Miss Dupain-Cheng! I will!” 

She gave him a wave as she began heading over to the ten seater meeting room closest to the modest lobby.  Across from the door, upon entering, the first thing someone would see was a large painting of Jagged in the middle of the concert.  He was on the stage with lights on him as he leaned forward, shredding, while the audience below jumped up and down with glowing phones in their hands.  

In the bottle left corner were the letters MDC; it was her painting and a gift for the couple when they started their label.  Jagged cried when he received it and wanted to display it prominently. Marinette supposed it had a purpose being displayed in the most used meeting room.  It was meant as a reminder to all prospective talent that this man was who they aspired to be and wanted to help them reach those levels.

She placed her bag on the floor, next to her seat and took out her tablet desktop.  As she set it up, the door opened and Penny rushed in. Somehow, she always looked both calm and frazzled at the same time.  Marinette giggled to herself; she supposed Penny had it rough keeping up with Jagged. 

“Hi, Marinette, sorry for the wait.  We were just finishing up reviewing a contract with a new singer.  Jagged will be here in a bit,” Penny said as she shuffled some papers and took a seat across from her.  “Did the album help any?”

“Yes, I’m glad you sent it.  I really got in the flow. I made several rough drafts to look at today.”

Penny let out a breath of relief.  “You never fail us, Marinette. I knew we could count on-”

“Hello!”  The door burst open and Jagged walked in, munching on a savoury pastry that looked suspiciously like one of the ones she brought.  “Thanks for the food, Marinette!”

“No problem.  I’m glad you guys like them.”

“Penny, love, I brought you the almond one you like.”  He placed a pastry on a paper plate in front of Penny, who chuckled.  Jagged peered out the door and waved for someone to come in. “I caught him as he was coming in.  It seems the band has sent him to review the album cover.”

Marinette tried to keep back her frown.  “I thought the entire band was going to be here.”  She was prepared to field questions and explain her drafts to a band.  

“He’s the lead guitarist,” Penny said.  “I’d say he’s the de facto leader. He’ll probably just narrow the choices and finalize the decision with his band.  Don’t worry, he’s really easy to work with.”

Marinette gave her a dumbfounded nod. 

She looked back towards the door and found herself holding her breath as a familiar tall man with dark hair walked in, a guitar bag slung over his shoulder.  She met surprised blue eyes and let out an audible gasp. 

“You!” 

He tilted his head to the side and gave a small smile.  “Hey. Marinette, right?” 

It was him.  The talented guitarist from the park.  

Penny and Jagged glanced from her to the guitarist and back.  She never reacted that way to other clients. And it seemed to had stopped blinking.

“Have you two met?” Penny asked as she leaned forward and pointed her pen from one to the other.  

“Uh...yeah...kind of....”  Her heart was racing. Was he that cute when she saw him at the park?  

“She saw me playing at the Trocadero once,” he said.  He placed his guitar against the wall and reached across the table to shake her hand.  “I never introduced myself. I’m Luka Couffaine, the lead guitarist for Kitty Section.”  

She was internally screaming.  

Marinette lifted one dumbfounded hand and shook his, still staring at him as if she couldn’t believe he was right in front of her.  What were the chances?

“Well, have a seat and let’s get started!”  Jagged finished off the rest of his pastry and wiped his hands on the side of his pants.  “Marinette here is our star album designer. She designed my last three album covers, including ‘The Last Solo’.”  

“That was you?” Luka looked impressed as he sat on the seat across from her.  “I have that album cover on my wall. It’s amazing; very captivating. You’re a great designer.”

She gave a sheepishly laugh and fumbled with her table.  “It went through many changes. It wasn’t all me, really.”  
“She ran it by me everytime and always managed to get what I wanted down,” Jagged said, almost bursting with pride.  “She’ll impress you, I promise. Go ahead, Marinette. Show him what you’ve got.”

Her face was red, but she forced herself to focus.  Handsome and kind guitarist aside, she had a job to do and she wouldn’t let Jagged or Penny down.  

Despite getting tongue tied a few times and wanted to crawl into a hole when she slipped and said she’d like to put Luka somewhere in the album sleeve because ‘he’d look great’, she managed to get through her whole presentation and have the choices narrowed to three. 

The hour was just about up and Penny began to lead the conversation to the end so they could finish.

“Jagged said I don’t have to make the decision today and I’d like to show the rest of the band the top three,” Luka said.  “Is it possible to get copies?”  
“I can email you a soft copy of the drafts,” Marinette said.  “If you guys have any changes or want to go in a different direction, let me know.”

“We have some time,” Penny said.  “The last two songs haven’t been recorded yet.”

Marinette reached into her bag and handed Luka a pink business card.  “There are other options to think about, too, like lyric sheets for the physical album, or special band photos to add as a featurette if they pre-order the album.”  

Luka nodded as he looked over the card and brought out his phone.  “That’s great. I’m glad we’re working with such a pro.” 

She blushed as she folded her tablet cover over it.  Next to her, her phone vibrated on the table and she turned it over to look at the name.  “An email.”

“That’s from me,” Luka said, giving her an encouraging smile. “Please send it to that address.”

“Got it!”  Marinette said.  “And if you need anything from me, just let me know.”  

Luka seemed to hold back a smile.  “Anything?”

“Yep!” Marinette said with a bright smile.  “Anything!” 

“Even coffee?” 

Penny stopped shuffling papers and Jagged leaned forward, looking interested.  Marinette let Luka’s words sink and once more, she felt a heated blush fill her face.  Coffee? What did he mean by that? Did he want her to get him coffee from the staff’s break room?  Or did he mean...?

Jagged tilted his head back and let out a groan.  “Oh no, I completely forgot!” Several pairs of eyes turned to him as he made a show of pulling out his phone.  “Eric’s got a karate lesson tonight and can’t make it to dinner. He’ll be so upset if we have dinner with Marinette without him.”  

He gave his wife a beseeching look and Penny furrowed her brows.  “What are you talk-”

“We  _ have  _ to reschedule!” Jagged said, making not-so-subtle nods of his head towards Marinette.  Penny glanced at Marinette and then at Luka. Her eyes widened.

“Oh...oh!”  Penny brought her hand to her chest.  “That’s right, they had to reschedule his class since his instructor was sick the other day.  Sorry, Marinette, looks like we have to reschedule.”

“That’s okay.  We can find another time-”

“Luka, I know I had to reschedule that dinner with you from last week,” Jagged said, turning his attention to the younger man.  “If you’re free tonight, why don’t you take out Marinette on us?” 

Marinette’s eyes went wide as she stared at the man.  What was he doing? Penny seemed to cringe. 

“What he means is why don’t you join us next time-”

“I don’t mind,” Luka said.  His cool, calm eyes drifted over to Marinette.  “If you’re free?” 

This was happening too fast.  “Yes, I’m free.” Too fast; good God, what was she doing accepting?

“Wonderful!” Jagged was at the door and pulled it open.  “Rem! Reservations at the usual for Luka!” 

Marinette shot out of her seat.  She knew what the usual was. It was a Michelin starred restaurant on the Left Bank that cost a lot of money.  “Jagged, wait! That’s too much!”

“If you don’t mind, sir, there’s a nice restaurant not far from here I’d like to grab dinner at,” Luka said.  Marinette nodded, despite having no clue what the restaurant was, however she was sure it wasn’t like Jagged’s ‘usual’. 

Jagged looked disappointed.  “I suppose that’s cool, too.” 

“It’s perfect,” Penny said, elbowing her husband.  “Be sure to keep the receipt and bring it to us to expense.”  

Luka nodded as he rose from his seat.  He shook hands with the couple as they headed out, pressed to go into another meeting room to speak to another client.  As the door closed, Marinette put her things in the back.

“I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.”  She lifted her head at the sound of Luka’s voice and gave him a quizzical look.  He lifted his guitar strap over one shoulder. “About dinner. You don’t need to force yourself to come.  I just didn’t want to trouble them. They’ve been very good to us.”

“Oh, no I don’t mind.  I’d love to go to dinner with you.”  He smiled and she turned red. She didn’t need to be that honest with him, but it just came out.  “I mean, that is, if you’re cool with it. I’m sure you’re a busy guy and you probably have band practice-”

“I’m free.  It would be good chance to get to know the woman whose making the cover of our album,” Luka said.  

“Oh...okay, yeah.” Marinette clutched her back against her, still trying to stifle her embarrassed blushed.  She slung her bag over her shoulder as he held the door open for her. This was purely business, she told herself.  Maybe should could get some more info from Luka that would help the design. That was totally why she was going to go to dinner with him.

She walked past him and headed to the lobby, her heart racing.  

“Marinette,” Luka said as he reached her side.  “Want to take the metro there together?” 

She smiled.  “Sure.”

Purely business.

* * *

 

“And Juleka, my sister.” Luka looked so proud, sweat still glistening across his brow as he spoke just loud enough to be heard over the thumping music coming from the stage where the just performed.  “She’s on bass.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” the pretty purple and black-haired young woman said, extending her hand.  

“Luka’s told us a lot about you!”  Rose, a petite blonde with a surprisingly loud voice was smiling from ear to ear.  She gave her a not so subtle wink. “ _ A lot. _ ”

Marinette blushed further as Juleka released her hand.  She glanced towards Luka, who was still holding on to her free hand after finding her in the crowded club where they were performing.  

Purely business, she told herself all through the dinner two weeks prior. 

It purely business as they talked about how they each got into their respective careers over some delicious Chinese food in a back corner booth.  It was purely business as they scheduled going to watch a movie together two nights later because none of their friends wanted to go see it and they thought it would be a ‘nice way to relax’ after a hectic few days.

It was purely business going out for drinks, taking a long walk through Paris, and purely business meeting up for lunch or a quick coffee the last week because she wanted to see him, even if it was just for a fleeting moment.  

He seemed to consider her schedule when they were meeting up.  “Do you have time for a quick break?” or “How about having dinner?  Relax a bit after work?” He’d encourage her to let him know about her day and reassure her she was doing a good job.  He was so thoughtful, it put her at ease. He’d walk her to the nearest metro station to see her off, his guitar always with him as he was working on some song.  

“I can’t wait to hear it!” she told him.  If what she heard was as good as it was, she couldn't wait to hear what Luka had next.

Their schedules were chaotic and it seemed that when she was due one place, he had to be across town at another.  They managed to still meet.

“We’ll take the metro next time,” he’d say, as if promising.  To where, she wasn’t sure, but she looked forward to it. 

“It’s all good things,” Juleka said with a grin. 

“I’m glad you could make it today,” Luka said as they sat around a circular table and pulled out a seat for Marinette.  “I know you’ve been busy. I hope we’re not taking too much of your time.”

“No, problem!  I’m glad I’m finally able to see a live show.  Thanks for getting me in. The guy at the door said there were no tickets left,” Marinette said.  

“Only if you’re not with the band,” Ivan, the big guy who was their drummer chuckled.  HIs girlfriend had also come out to see them and nodded in agreement. 

“So what did you think?” Juleka asked.  

“Seeing a live performance is always better than listening through a earbuds,” Marinette said.  Her heart was pounding to the music and she happily joined in with the screaming crowds as they sang along.  She knew the lyrics of their songs by heart after listening to the songs Penny gave her over and over. “I kind of wish I had come earlier.  It definitely would’ve helped with the design.”

“I don’t see how you could do better.  I absolutely loved your designs!” Rose said.  Beside her, Juleka nodded in agreement.

“It was difficult to pick.”

“Even with between the three were were picking from, it was hard.”  Luka’s arm was around the back of her chair and Marinette found herself leaning against him, but not for lack of room around the small table.  “We finally narrowed it down to two, but then we had a tie.”

“Juleka and Ivan wanted the black one with the neon blue lightning,” Rose said.  “But Luka and I thought the the black and white one was better.”

“We ended up having a former bandmate decide,” Luka said.

“There was a fifth member?” Marinette asked.  

“A pianist.  He’s a good friend of mine, but due to the nature of his work, he had to quit the band.  He comes to support whenever he’s in town,” Luka said. “Jagged said you also design clothes.  He’s a model; maybe you’ve heard of Adrien Agreste?”  
Her eyes went wide and she sat up straight.  “Gabriel Agreste’s son?” 

He chuckled.  “That’s him. I can introduce you if you want.  He liked the black with the neon blue, but said it was a tough decision.”  

“Oh, I couldn’t ask to meet him,” Marinette said with a small, sheepish laugh.  “I rarely design clothes now, anyway.” 

“I’d like to see some of your designs,” Luka said.  He turned his body just slightly to look at her. His knees brushed against the side of her bare legs.  “Maybe you can design things for us to wear.”

She wanted to scream with excitement.  Her? Dress an up and coming band? The entire world would see her designs!  “I...wow...I’d love to. I mean, I’ve got my hands full right now, but I can definitely make time.”

“Marinette.” Luka’s hand closed over hers.  “It doesn’t have to be soon. If you’re willing to do it for us, we’re more than happy to wait until you have time to.”  

His eyes met hers and she could see the lights reflecting off of them.  Her heart, which was slamming against her chest, began to steady. Her shoulders relaxed as a small smile reached her face.  Even when it directly benefited him, Luka didn’t pressure her. A kind smile and a gentle touch from him always seemed to calm her; to reassure her it was her decision. 

Marinette’s eyes traced the outline of his face, setting on his soft, peach lips.  

In fact, everything Luka said and did seemed to put her in a better, more relaxed mood.  Her job, which included running all around Paris and its surrounding towns to deal with demanding clients who didn’t always know what they wanted, wore at her.  

She’d be exhausted by the time she got home.  Those short breaks where she’d barge into a cafe or small restaurant and see Luka look up and smile from the table where he was waiting for her felt almost healing.  

Then, one Monday, she received a text from Luka asking if she’d like to watch them perform.  Instead of texting back, she called him.  _  She called him. _

Who even did that now-a-days?

“Hey.”  He answered, calm and smooth; just as expected.  “Everything all right?” 

“Yeah,” she said.  “Just thought I’d say hi. Um...whatcha doing?”

She could almost hear the smile in his voice.  “Just working on a song.” 

“Really?  Is it ready?”

“Almost.  I’ll play it for you when it is.”

“I can’t wait!”

They had remained on the phone for a good thirty minutes before Luka pointed out that it was late and she needed to rest.  They’d talk the next day, he promised.

And they did.  They had lunch then he called that night.  Repeat the following day, then the next, each time ending with a warm “get some rest; goodnight, Marinette”.  Even the night before, he had said that.

“Now that we’ve settled on which draft, we made few notes and are hoping you could take a look at them?” Rose asked, looking hopeful and Marinette refocused her attention on the draft.  

“Of course!” She leaned forward.  “Can you email them to me? Do you have them now?”

Juleka rummaged through her bag and took out several printed versions of the draft.  A change of blue, larger, sharper font, and ideas to incorporate album art. 

“Guys.” She lifted her head as a young man wearing a headset and thick, square glasses reached them and broke through their concentrated efforts to come up with album art. They all looked at him as he pointed to his watch.  “You’re up next. Mylene, the DJ has time to see you right now.”

“Great!” the young woman said, excusing herself as she rose.  “Wish me luck!” 

“Good luck!  And thanks, Max,” Luka said, raising from his seat. “Marinette, can we leave these to you?” 

“Yeah, yeah!” she said, nodding, her hands still on the papers as she gripped a colored pencil in open hand.  “I’ll be right here when you’re done.” 

“You’re the best.”  As she watched Ivan, Juleka, and Rose get up and begin slipping through the crowds to get back to the stage, she felt a light pressure on the top of her head.  She snapped it up, catching Luka’s almost sly smile and red cheeks just before he turned and disappeared. 

Marinette lifted her hand and touched her hair, on the spot where he kissed her.

She swallowed hard.  He kissed her. 

A wave of heat coursed through her as she squeezed her pencil and looked back down at the series of rough sketches.  Various doodles of band members placed in rocking poses against a backdrop of scribbled lines looked back at her. Did she notice that out of all her sketches, Luka’s was the most detailed.  

She flushed even more.  Did everyone else notice? Is that why Luka kissed her?

It was on her head, but he kissed her.

The sound of a guitar riff filled the club and suddenly, the masses in front of their table let out a loud yell.  Marinette lifted her head and looked towards the stage. 

There was Luka, moving his fingers skillfully across the strings, letting his music do the talking.  A brief thought crossed her mind: if she asked, would Luka play for her? Just for her one of those days? 

“He’d probably say yes....” She bit her lower lip as she watched the band.  Rose reached for her microphone, signalling that it was about to get even louder.  

For such a small woman, Rose had a strong voice.  

Marinette found herself smiling, her sketches forgotten as she mouthed along with the lyrics.  How many more songs were they playing that night? Would there be anything new? Luka was telling her that he’d been inspired as of late and was working on something new.  

“They’re amazing, aren’t they?” The chair across from her, where Ivan had been seated, as pulled out and a tall, blond man took a seat.  “I’m glad I could make it tonight.”

Marinette blinked.  The man was dressed well and looked almost out of place in a rock club, but he carried it well and had such a casual air about him, he didn’t stand out.  At least, not negatively. 

Several people glanced his way, their eyes lingering as he nodded his head to the music.  He lifted a hand to call for a drink and Marinette got a good look at his face. 

Her eyes went wide as she saw sparkling green eyes and a cheeky smile.  “You’re Adrien Agreste!” 

He laughed at his own name.  “Yes, and you must be Marinette.”  He motioned a hand at the papers scattered across the table.  “You’re the album cover designer right? Did they tell you to go with the one with the neon blue?” 

She nodded, trying to answer loud enough to be heard over the sound of Rose’s scream-singing and Ivan’s mad drumming.  “They did! We were working on some album art.”

He extended a hand and she shook it. 

“I can’t wait to see it.  It was a really hard decision picking the cover and they were just drafts,” Adrien said.  “Luka was right, you’re really talented!” 

She blushed at the compliment.  “It’s hard work and experience, really.”

“Well, it’s been worth it,” Adrien said.  “So what do you think of Kitty Section?”

“Amazing!” Marinette said.  “I can’t help by sing along.  They sent me the music to help get an idea of the cover and I haven’t listened to anything else since!”

Adrien laughed, his eyes crinkling up.  “I’m glad to hear it. Luka really knows how to put together a song and get everyone to work.  He doesn’t like the label, but there’s a reason he’s the band’s leader, you know.” 

Marinette nodded.  She’d noticed in their short time together.  

“He’s always taking care of us,” Adrien said.  “Just yesterday, he called to make sure I was eating properly.  Honestly....” Adrien let out a small laugh as a thoughtful look filled his face.  “He worries about everyone.” 

Marinette found herself nodding, also at the receiving end of Luka’s concerns.  She leaned back in her seat. Now that she thought about it, since she began meeting him for lunch and coffee, she hadn’t missed any midday meals.  She hadn’t been in an afternoon meeting trying to quell her grumbling stomach in days. 

And her sleep?  She’d been sleeping earlier.  Once the phone call with Luka was done and she heard his sweet ‘goodnight, Marinette’, she’d get ready for bed and sleep with Tiki next to her.  Was that just what Luka did? 

A small knot twisted in the base of her stomach.  Dread? Disappointment? 

Did Luka take care of everyone like he did her?  

The thought dawned on her: did she think she was special because he was paying so much attention to her? 

“He’s a great guy,” Adrien said, looking back up at the stage.  “No wonder everyone depends on him.” 

She _ did _ think she was special. 

She tried not to let it shown on her face as the song died down and everyone began to scream and clap.  Marinette pasted a wide smile on her face as she lifted her hands and clapped with just as much enthusiasm as Adrien across from her.  

But Luka kissed the top of her head.  Did that mean something? Or did he do that to, say, his sister.  

Dread began to creep up as she began to question his actions towards her.  Perhaps she was right to think that he was ‘just being nice’, even though Alya insisted that he was interested.

“A guy doesn’t just play a song for a girl and ask her to dinner the moment they reconnect if he isn’t into her,” her best friend said.  

And, admittedly, the idea that Luka was interested was nice.  She was never really on the receiving end of someone’s interest before, at least that she noticed.  And Luka was kind and gentle, not to mention very talented and yet humble. She looked towards the stage.  Luka lifted his eyes and met hers. The corners of his lips curled into a small smile and she felt that familiar flush.  And as a bonus: he was hot. Perhaps it was more than ‘nice’. 

She shook her head.  She shouldn’t get ahead of herself.  

“Adrien, glad you could make it.”  The blond across from her stood up and Marinette snapped out of her thoughts.  The chairs began to move as everyone took their seats. Luka was at another table, thanking them as he took one of the chairs.  

“I had to rearrange a flight, but I wouldn’t miss this.  This is your last live performance until after Ivan and Mylene’s wedding right?” Adrien asked.  “Where is she?”

“Trying to talk to the DJ tonight,” Ivan said.  “It’s been hard getting a good one, but we lucked out.  Max said this guy was good and a regular here. We listened to his stuff and he’s good.”

“A bit on the expensive side, if you ask me,” Juleka said.

“He hasn’t agreed to do a wedding; it’s not really his thing, but we’re hoping,” Ivan said, crossing his fingers.

“I wish I had known you were looking for a DJ,” Marinette said.  “My best friend’s fiancee is a-”

“Whoa, Marinette?  What are you doing here?” 

She’d recognize that tell tale voice anywhere and looked up.  Standing next to Ivan’s soon to be wife was her best friend’s soon to be husband.  “Nino? No way....are you the DJ?”

“You two know each other?” Mylene asked as Marinette stood up to greet her friend.  

“Know each other?  She’s only designing my fiancee’s dress,” Nino said, almost bragging a he smiled.

“Nino, Mylene’s husband is the drummer for Kitty Section, the band I’m working on a cover for,” she said.  

Behind his glasses, Nino’s eyes went wide.  “You mean the one with the guitarist-Ah!” She slammed her foot atop his before he could say any more.  He grimaced as he hopped back. “Right...” he said. “Top secret.”

She inwardly groaned as she ran a hand down her face.  “Do you two keep anything from each other?”

“No secrets between us, that’s a rule,” Nino said, grinning.  “Anyway, like I was saying, I don’t normally do weddings, but since you’re a friend of a friend, I’ll make an exception.  Here’s my card. I’m usually free after lunch; we can discuss details then.” He handed the card to Mylene and shook Ivan’s hand.  “Marinette, see you later.” 

They reached across the table to give customary air kisses on cheeks before Nino rushed to the DJ booth to relieve the current one.  

“I can’t believe that’s all it took,” Ivan said.  

Mylene was staring at the card.  “We’ve been trying for weeks.... Thank you, Marinette!”

“I didn’t do anything,” she said, raising her hands as she took a seat.  “It’s a coincidence.”  
“Yeah, but you still got them an in with the DJ,” Luka said, seated beside her.  He placed an arm around her shoulder and Marinette could feel it heat up at his touch.  A small part of her couldn’t help but hope that maybe, just maybe, she was special. “We are really lucky.”  

* * *

“I’m sure you’re tired, you don’t need to come with me.”  Luka’s leather jacket was around her shoulders. He was wearing a hoodie underneath it, so assured her he wouldn’t be cold as they walked out of the club.  She would’ve insisted he keep his jacket if the wind didn’t make her shiver. The long sleeves of her blouse meant nothing if the material was thin.

“It’s fine,” Luka said.  “I want to.” 

They bid the others goodnight.  Rose would drive Juleka back to her mother’s boathouse and Ivan and Mylene were heading to her father’s.  Luka had given his guitar to his sister to bring home for him. 

The night was cool and the only people out on the streets were those also leaving various establishments.  

Marinette couldn’t help but dwell on Luka being considerate and ‘taking care’ of her.  Half the night she was convinced that he had that romantic interest her that Alya insisted on.  The other half, she was sure he was treating her as he would one of his bandmates. 

Over and over, she witnessed Luka ordering food, encouraging everyone to eat, chiding Adrien on his sleeping patterns, and reminding his bandmates to relax and encouraging them; Juleka on getting down a piece he created for her to play; Rose on the lyrics she was struggling on, and Ivan and Mylene on aspects of their wedding.  

“Are you all right?  You’ve been quiet since we left.  Is the jacket not enough?” Luka’s hands were already at his zipper, preparing to remove his hoodie and give it to her if she said the word.

Marinette shook her head from side to side.  “It’s enough! It’s enough!” she said. “You’ll get sick if you take it off.”  

“It’s fine,” he said, chuckling.  “It’s just for a little bit.”

She took a deep breath and exhaled.  Every moment was Luka was making her own feelings stronger.  Nothing...romantic was discussed, of course, but discussions weren’t needed to feel something.

However, before she lost herself in those said feelings, she wanted to know where he stood.  If he was really ‘into her’, like Alya said or just ‘taking care of her’ as he did everyone else around him.  Gathering up her courage, she formulated the words in her mouth and spoke slowly to avoid stuttering.

“Hey, Luka...you know you don’t have to go out of your way for me all the time, you know.  Aren’t you still working on that song? I don’t want to trouble you.”

“The song’s almost ready.   I said it’s play it for you.”  That was true. She couldn’t wait to hear it.  “And you’re not troubling me at all.”

“But I must be.  Lately, I’ve been taking up so much of your time. Dragging you out for coffee, making you meet up across town for lunch, not to mention I’ve been complaining to you on the phone practically every night, even after we have dinner.”  

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”  Luka’s hands squeezed hers. “I don’t mind. Besides, it’s good to get things off your chest.  You can’t hold in all that negative energy.”

“I know....”

“And Penny said that you tended to skip meals when you were busy.”  Marinette tensed. “You haven’t since we’ve been having lunch right?  You’ve been working so hard lately, I was worried you weren’t taking care of yourself.” 

She slowed to a stop beside him.  “Is that why?” she asked in a quiet voice.  Luka tilted his head to the side, looking a bit confused.

“Why what?”

“That you’ve been making so much time for me?” 

He furrowed his brows.  “Have I done something wrong?” 

“Are you worried I’m so busy that I won’t eat?” Marinette felt that knot in her stomach again.  

“It’s important for you to take care of yourself,” Luka said.  “I know you work hard and part of that is because we have such high expectations of you.  But it’s not worth your health, Marinette.” He lifted a hand and caressed the side of her face, giving her that same gentle smile that she knew meant no offense, but couldn’t help but feel disappointed seeing.  “If we’re helping cause your stress, the least I can do is help you relax.” 

Her heart fell.  Her shoulders slumped down as her eyes crinkled up, a sharp pain of tears on the verge of coming out crossed her face.  So that was the reason. He was giving her time and attention because he felt  _ obligated _ to.  

Luka’s nature wouldn’t allow him to just let someone push themselves to exhaustion in front of him.  It was why he was the band’s leader. It was why he always checked on Adrien. It was why he spent time with her. 

“Marinette?” He stroked her face once more and this time, she raised a hand and brushed his aside.

“We’re here,” she said, looking across the street at the glowing metro sign.  “Thanks, Luka.” She pulled her hands from his and took a step back.

He looked over her shoulder and knit his brows together once more.  “But this station doesn’t have Line 5-”

“I can change trains at the next station.”  She gave him a wry smile. “I’ll send over some more finalized sketches and the covers by next week, okay?” 

“Okay....” Luka seemed to know she didn’t want to be followed as she crossed the street.  “Marinette, do you want to meet up before then? Lunch? A late dinner? I’d like to know what you think of this song.” 

She kept her smile on her face and shook her head.  “We’ll see. My schedule is crazy busy the next few days.  I’ll call you, okay?” She was lying and she hated that the words left her mouth so easily.  

“Okay.” Luka gave her one last wave of his hand, an uncertain look on his face.  “Let me know when.” 

She gave him a nod and nearly fell down the stairs in her rush to get out of sight.  She walked to the nearest platform, ignoring where it was heading. She just wanted to leave. 

The train clanked to a stop and she stepped through the open doors, taking a seat in the corner.  She leaned against the side and closed her eyes. 

The metro ride felt so much longer when you were alone.

* * *

 

“The cover is great!  Everyone loves it!” Penny’s much more calm voice was overpowered by Jagged and Marinette cracked a smile from her desk in her small little flat.  “It’s rockin’, Marinette. And the additional album art; genius! Wish I had asked you to work on some for my last album.”

“Kitty Section was so excited and initial reports say that fans are asking for a corresponding album book, especially those who downloaded the album and don’t get the art,” Penny said.  “We’d like to make that a reality, if you’re up to it.”

“A corresponding book with the album,” Marinette said.  “I’ve never worked on one before.”

“But you’ll do it, yea?” Jagged asked, earnest.  

“Don’t pressure her,” Penny said with a light chiding tone.  “It’s something to think about, Marinette. Before we go to other designers, I wanted to reach out to you first.”

She was touched by the trust they had in her, but at the same time, the additional work would force her to cross paths with Kitty Section and, most importantly, Luka, once more.  She hadn’t spent a month physically avoiding them just for her to face them once more. 

Besides, how awkward would it be now? 

Unless it was work related, which she kept strictly to email, she made a point to end contact with them.  She answered texts with one word responses and then came the excuses.

She couldn’t meet up with Luka for lunch, or dinner, or coffee because she was “busy”.  She dropped off his jacket at Penny and Jagged’s office because she was too “busy” to meet up with Luka.  She never elaborated busy with what, but little by little, Luka’s messages quieted down. He called a few times and she refused to answer, instead fleeing the room where her phone was in like she was afraid of it.  

The last time he called was last week.

_ “Marinette, it’s me.  The concert is tonight...are you going? We’re debuting your cover there.  I hope you can make it. I really hope to see you there.”  _

She’d listened to that voice mail dozens of times and even now, a week after the their concert with some of Jagged’s other artists, she hadn’t deleted it.  

He sounded worried.  She could hear that in his voice clearly.  And she would be willfully ignorant if she didn’t hear how sad he was when he asked if she was going.  

“Marinette?” Penny asked through the phone and she released a heavy breath.

“I’ll think about it,” Marinette said.  She didn’t want to reject it immediately.  “I need to make sure I can handle the workload.”

“I know you can!” Jagged’s encouraging voice said.  

“I’ve sent you an advanced copy of the album,” Penny said.  “It’ll take a few days to get to you, but I’ve emailed you a key to download it.  There are few songs that are new that weren’t with the bundle I sent you a few months ago.”

Marinette leaned over her laptop to search for the email.  “I got it! Thanks, Penny. I have to go. I have a meeting with the  _ Musée de l'Homme _ in a few hours and need to get ready.”

“No problem.  And don’t forget.  Saturday, you’re having dinner at our house. Eric wants to invite you to his birthday party and give you the invitation himself.”  

“I won’t forget,” Marinette said.  “I’ll see you then.” 

She hung up and proceeded to download the album.  She checked the time on her phone and sighed. She had another day full of meetings.  

Marinette pushed herself away from her desk and wandered to her bathroom.  She pulled an all nighter trying to finish a piece for a museum art installation.  Her reflection looked back at her; dark circles under her eyes, sunken cheeks. She missed dinner the night before, having lived on coffee and a few pastries two days from her deadline.

“You need to take a holiday after this,” she told herself as she turned on the faucet to wash her face. 

She put on her favorite pair of work pants and a white, sleeveless blouse with buttoned collar tied with a bow.  

She transferred the album to her phone as she fished out some flats and put on a red blazer.  Marinette poured some kibble into Tikki’s cat food dish, petting the top of the sleeping cat’s head before she grabbed her satchel with her tablet inside and unplugged her phone.  

As she got to the metro station, she put her earbuds in her ear and slid her fingers over the screen of her phone.  

Just because she was avoiding them didn’t mean she stopped listening to their music.  She didn’t want to admit it and hadn’t told Alya, but she couldn’t stop herself. The music reminded her of Luka and Luka...it made her feel less guilty for vanishing on them when she listened to his guitar.  She’d support them, even if she couldn’t show it.

The sounds of the train were drowned out by the sound of Rose screaming and the heavy guitars and drums accompanying her.  

Marinette caught her head nodding to the music as she crossed the city.  Before she realized it, she reached her stop. The Trocadero. 

The  _ Musée de l'Homme _ was near-by and the brief walk through the park would do her some good after being cooped up, working on the museum’s designs all weekend.  

With her bag slung over her shoulder, she stepped out into the park and froze. 

She really must’ve been tired.  How could she forget this was where she met  _ him _ ?

Marinette shook herself out of her stupor.  “He’s getting ready to tour. Calm down,” she told herself in a low voice.  Kitty Section’s journey as a band was rocketed forward not a week earlier with the concert and the cover debut.  They’d be drowning in practice and preparation for the continental tour of their first album under Jagged Stone. 

There was no way someone was responsible as Luka would waste time busking in the park. Her heart quickened at the thought of it and she forced herself to be calm.  He was busy.  _ She _ was busy.  

“So...can we play it?” It was Luka’s voice.  She jumped and whirled around, searching for his familiar blue-black hair in the crowd.  

“Sure.”  It was Juleka and Marinette lifted her hand to her chest.   

It was coming from the album on her phone.  She looked down at the phone clutched in a death grip in her hand.  Song fourteen:  _ Untitled Ballad _

A ballad?

“Are you going to put it in the album?” Rose sounded amused.  

“Yeah,” Luka said.  “I hope she hears it.”  

Then, a slower melody reached her ears.  A skillful guitar that could only be Luka’s playing.  

Her heart ached.  There were no lyrics, just the sweet sounds of a guitar being played.  

This was the song Luka had been working on.  She didn’t know it was going to be a ballad or that it was just going to be a guitar solo.  She didn’t even know it was going to be on the album.

But she knew it was for her.  

She pursed her lips and began to walk through the park.  She craned her neck, searching for a small crowd surrounding a musician.  She listened for the familiar sound of a guitar as she replayed the song and lowered the volume.  

An accordian player.  Canadian tourists with an acoustic guitar.  Some guy juggling. 

She combed half the park and she didn’t see any sign of Luka.  

Her phone vibrated and she looked down to see her alarm going off; five minutes until her meeting with the museum. 

Marinette tilted her head back and closed her eyes.  

He was supposed to be there, wasn’t he?  That’s how it worked in all the romance novels and movies, didn’t it?  

His song ended on her phone and he was supposed to appear in front of her.  

Yet, he wasn’t there.  

“Don’t be stupid, Marinette,” she told herself in a low voice as she pulled the earbuds from her ears and shoved them into her pocket.  She cut off contact and didn’t answer any of his messages. Luka could take a hint and hers was glaring. She didn’t want to see him. 

Even though she really, really did.  

She reached the museum and went to the front desk.  “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m here to see  _ Madam _ Martin,” she said.  

The young woman nodded, a look of concern on her face as she faced her screen and spoke into a headset.  “ _ Madam _ ,  _ Mademoiselle  _ Dupain-Cheng is here to see you.  Yes, I’ll bring her up.”

Marinette gave her a thankful nod as she rounded the counter and led Marinette to the elevator.  As the doors closed, the young woman handed Marinette a tissue she had been holding. Marinette jerked her head back and gave the young woman a questioning look.  

The young woman motioned her head to the mirrored panels on the side of the elevator.  Marinette gasped and reached for the offered tissue. Damp streaks could still be seen over her foundation.  

Without a word, they reached their floor and the young woman accompanying her kept her finger on the door close button until Marinette wiped her face clear and gave her a nod.

“Thank you,” she said.  

“It’s a sad song,” the young woman replied.  Marinette gave her another questioning look. The young woman motioned to her phone, which showed the album and song.  “ _Untitled Ballad_ by Kitty Section.  Did you go to their concert?”  
“Ah...no...I missed it.”

“The guitarist played that song.  He dedicated it to someone, but he sounded so sad.”  Marinette swallowed hard. “Perhaps she missed it, too.”

* * *

 

She was going to call him.  

As soon as the meeting was over, she would call him.  

“Thank you for your work, Marinette.  It’s more than what we expected. I’ll put you in touch with our printers in the morning,” Mdm. Martin said as she walked Marinette to the front of the museum.

The meeting was long, but the designs were settled upon.  How she managed to get through it would such a distracted mind and a song stuck in her head was a miracle, but Marinette shook Mdm. Martin’s hand. 

“Thank you for being so responsive.  I really appreciate. I’ll be sure to make it to the exhibit opening,” she said as they reached the doors.  

The sun was setting and low in the horizon as she stepped outside.  She reached into her bag to get her phone. 

She selected his name and brought the phone to her ear.  

It rang twice.  She frowned. Usually he’d pick up by now.  It rang again. Then again. 

Then a generic recording asking her to leave a message.  

Marinette opened her mouth.  

_ Hi, Luka, it’s me, Marinette.  I’m sorry about avoiding you lately, can you call me when you can? _

The words echoed in her head, but didn’t come out.  She mouthed out the words, but there wasn’t any sound.

She grit her teeth and tore her phone away, ending the call.  

What was that?  She glowered at her own inability to make a simple message.  She was so determined to call him and apologize and tell him she heard his song, and yet, she couldn't even do that.  

“What’s wrong with you?” she muttered under her breath as she crossed the park, still gripping the phone at her side.  

Was she ashamed for ghosting him?  

Yes.  

But that didn’t mean she didn’t want to make it right.  At least apologize for doing so after he’d been so kind to her.  There was no reason for her to be angry at him treating her well and being concerned when she was overworking herself and forgetting to eat.  

She shouldn’t be angry for being treated like a friend.

Except that she didn’t want to be just his friend.  

She lowered her eyes.  _  She didn’t want to be just his friend. _  She wanted to be special because to her, Luka was special.

She reached into her pocket and began to untangle her earbuds.  She hooked them in her ears and plugged it into her phone. 

The music started and she stopped in the middle of the park.  Marinette stared at her phone. She wasn’t even on the music player app yet.  

The guitar reached her ears and she slowly turned around.  

Sitting on the edge of the planter with a guitar on his lap, fingers strumming with eyes closed, was Luka. 

A small crowd of people began to gather around him, but Marinette could only focus on him and the single thought that the song wasn’t sad, like the woman at the museum said.  It was, after all, a love song.

Marinette stood there, unmoving as the crowds tossed money into a guitar case and began to disperse.  

A pair of eyes met hers and she caught herself holding her breath.  

He scooted to the side.  “Have a seat.” She sniffled.  She took small steps towards him, her head lowered.  She took a seat beside him. “Did you like the song?”

She nodded.  “Is that the one you’ve been working on?”

“Yeah.  I’m glad you like it.”

Marinette lifted a hand and covered her eyes as she began to cry.  “I’m sorry, Luka. I’m sorry for ignoring your calls and messages. You’re so nice and I-”

“It’s all right.  Hey....” His arm went around her and he pulled her close to him.  She turned her head and buried it against his shoulder. “I’m not good with words, so I wasn’t clear.  I’m better with music.” 

She nodded.  “I thought you just wanted to be friends, but I started to really like you and then-”  
“And then you thought I was treating you like I was treating the guys,” Luka said.  Of course he’d know. “I’m the oldest and I’m used to taking care of everyone.”

“And that’s great!” Marinette said, lifting her head.  “You’re dependable and supportive. Everyone is lucky to have you.”  

“Thanks, but I should’ve made my interest in you clear,” he said.  “I hoped the song would convey the message, but I took too long. I didn’t get a chance to play it for you when I should’ve.”

She shook her head.  She was impatient. “I still heard it, though.”  

Luka lowered his head.  “Yeah,” he said as she closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards.  “You did.” 

His lips were soft and she grabbed hold of his jacket as she leaned into him.  “Do you still want to have dinner?” she asked as they parted. 

“I can cook,” he said as he caressed her face.  “What do you say? Do you want go home together on the metro?”

 

* * *

 

**A Quick Epilogue**

 

There were three things she learned about Luka that night.  

One - excellent kisser.  He started off light and careful and when she reciprocated, he escalated.  And each escalation was also excellent. 

Two - he really did know how to cook.  And he was good at it.

Three - he lived in a two bedroom apartment over music store with Adrien, who was only there half the time because modeling work required him to travel.  

The only reason she found out the latter was that on her way out the next morning, Adrien was arriving from a redeye flight.  

They stopped across from each other, on either side of the doorway.  Her hand was still on the door knob and he had his key in his hand. 

She was probably as red as her blazer as Adrien gave her a bright, winning smile that made it very clear that he was a sought after model. 

“So....you heard the song?” 

“Adrien, get in here and go to bed,”  Luka said from behind her. Adrien chuckled as he squeezed past her and headed into the apartment.  “He’s still tired from his trip, you have to excuse him.”

Marinette nodded, but couldn’t quell her embarrassment.  “It’s fine. Anyway, I should get going.”

“Dinner tonight?” he asked.

“You’re not busy?” 

“Never for you.”  

“Won’t that bother Adrien?” she asked, raising her brow as she crossed her arms.  Luka let out a small laugh. He reached for her and put his hands on her hips, drawing her against him.  

“Not if we’re at your place.  I’m sure Tikki would like to be fed on time for once.”  

She cringed.  Her cat would surely be annoyed and waiting for her when she got home.  

“Bring your guitar,” she said as she kissed him once more.  “And we’ll talk.” She pulled away and Luka leaned against his doorway as she headed to the stairs, watching her go with a hint of a smile on his lips.  

When she disappeared down the stairs, he slipped back into his apartment and closed the door.  

“That must’ve been one hell of a song.”

He grabbed the jacket dropped on the floor and threw it at Adrien, who was grinning by the kitchen counter, a bottle of sparkling water in hand.  Adrien darted to the side, laughing. 

“Ha ha,” Luka said.  He walked past, to his bedroom.  He closed the door and smiled to himself, recalling how moments earlier, Marinette was seated in front of him, with his guitar against her soft skin.  

She had no idea how to play, but he held her hands over the strings and let her strum a few chords.  

“I tend to make more sense with this,” he said as he kissed her bare shoulder.  

“I understand,” she said.  “I make more sense with that.”  She pointed to her tablet on the nightstand.  “Just you wait. I’m going to make you the most amazing costumes!”

He chuckled and fell back into his bed.  The scent of her perfume still lingered on the sheets.  

He couldn’t wait.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please enjoy this Lukanette. April's 12MAU theme was High School AU with the alternate prompt Workplace AU. I went with the latter and put them in a ‘work’ environment. I chose the pairing through the Decision Wheel and both last month and this month, I got Lukanette. Which was surprising considering how many variations of Adrienette and Zutara where on the wheel. 
> 
> Anyway, I barely made it with, like, an hour to spare. I'm sorry it's so choppy and weird; I was in a bit of a rush to get it done. Your patience is very much appreciated.


End file.
